Eine etwas andere Soap
by Arkona
Summary: Eine Geschichte mit Liebe, heißer hemmungsloser Lust und Schmerz... Der Student Jan führt eine glückliche Beziehung mit der jungen hübschen Ärztin Sofie. Doch plötzlich verdreht ihm die heiße Studentin Lena den Kopf. Außerdem hat Sofie ein dunkles Geheimnis mit ihrem Chefarzt, von dem keiner weiß und das sie verzweifeln lässt. Kann sie es dem jungen Assistenzarzt Steve anvertrauen?


_Dies ist meine aller erste Geschichte und auch die erste, dich ich irgendwie veröffentliche. Die Charas sind frei erfunden. Sie ist noch nicht fertig, wird aber fortgesetzt. Anmerkungen und Kritik sind sehr erwünscht. Ich weiß, dass ich nicht die beste Autorin bin, aber ich versuche mich zu verbessern. ^-^_

* * *

Die Sonnenstrahlen spiegelten sich im Fenster der Straßenbahn und blendeten ihn als er versuchte ein Buch zu lesen. Jan tat das immer auf dem Weg zur Uni. Eigentlich war er schon zu spät, aber er hoffte einfach wie immer, dass es keinem auffiel wenn er sich so leise wie möglich auf einen freien Platz setzte oder in den Gang, wenn alles belegt war. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. Vor 15 Minuten hätte er bereits da sein müssen. Alles nur weil sein Wecker nicht geklingelt hatte, weil die Batterien anscheinend schon am Abend unbemerkt den Geist aufgegeben hatten. Sofie hatte ihn dann als sie selbst zur Arbeit musste mit einem Kuss auf die Wange und den Worten „Musst du nicht längst los?" sanft geweckt. Sie hatte geduscht und roch noch nach dem fruchtigen Duschgel. Der Geruch rief in ihm so manche heiße Erinnerung hervor.

Es war erst letzte Woche als er nach Hause kam und hörte, dass sie unter der Dusche stand. Die Arbeit und sein Studium nahmen viel kostbare Zeit in Anspruch, so dass sie meist nur am Wochenende Zeit hatte etwas zu unternehmen. Den ganzen Tag über hatte er schon ein starkes Verlangen nach ihr, denn sie arbeitete die letzten beiden Wochen in der Nachtschicht und sie hatten sich nur selten gesehen, da er tagsüber entweder bei den Vorlesungen war oder selbst auf der Arbeit. Als er durch den Flur in Richtung Bad ging, konnte er sich fast nicht mehr zurückhalten. Jan stellte seinen Rucksack auf den Boden und zog seine Jacke und die Sneaker aus. Dann streifte er sich das T-Shirt über den Kopf und knöpfte seine Hose auf, die bereits etwas eng wurde. Ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel verriet ihm, dass er trotz des harten Arbeitstages noch recht frisch aussah. Er betrachtete seinen gut trainierten Oberkörper und strich sich gedankenverloren über die Brust als er zur Badezimmertür blickte und den Geruch von eben jenem Duschgel roch. Dann ging er auf die Tür zu, öffnete sie und trat herein. Sofie befand sich hinter dem weißen Duschvorhang und das Wasser plätscherte geräuschintensiv auf ihren nackten Körper während sie sich einseifte. Er konnte ihre wohlgeformte Silhouette durch den Vorhang erkennen und allein die Vorstellung daran was er im nächsten Moment mit ihr machen würde ließ seinen Atem schneller werden. Jan spürte wie seine wachsende Erregung sich gegen die Innenseite seiner Boxershorts stemmte. Er streifte sie ab und ließ sie achtlos zu Boden fallen. Sofie musste ihn gehört haben, denn sie stellte die Dusche ab und rief nach ihm. „Bist du schon zu Hause?" Er antwortete und ging auf die Duschkabine zu. Sie sagte gerade noch etwas als Jan den Vorhang zur Seite zog und zu ihr in die Dusche stieg. Sie schenkte ihm eines ihrer strahlendsten Lächeln, zog ihn näher an sich und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Jans Blick glitt an ihrem wunderbar feuchten und eingeseiften Körper hinab. Ihre prallen Brüste glänzten im Licht und Schaum lief an ihnen herunter über ihren Bauch und zwischen ihre Beine. Als er sie so ansah, merkte er fast nicht, dass die Spitze seines harten Schwanzes ihren Bauch berührte als sie ihn erneut küsste. Diesmal länger und leidenschaftlicher. Ihre Zunge drang forsch ihn seinen Mund ein, suchte nach der seinen und begann mit ihr zu spielen. Dabei bewegte sie ihre Hand an seinem muskulösen Oberkörper nach unten und umschloss schließlich den Schaft seines prallen Glieds. Jan stöhnte leise in ihren offenen Mund während sie ihn weiter wild mit ihrer Zunge verführte und ihre Hand seine Latte bearbeitete. Ihr Verlangen nach ihm war so groß, dass sie ihn an die Wand drückte, ihren eigenen eingeseiften Körper gegen seinen presste und die Hand schneller an seinem Schaft auf und ab fahren ließ. Dabei kam Jan versehentlich an den Wasserhahn und warmes Wasser regnete auf sie beide von oben nieder. Keiner der beiden störte sich allerdings daran. Jans Hände wanderten eilig zu Sofies weichen vollen Brüsten. Sie gab seiner Zunge eine Pause und er nutzte die Gelegenheit um ihre erregten Nippel zu liebkosen und an ihnen zu saugen. Dabei massierte er sie und leckte den noch vorhandenen Schaum von ihnen. Sein Hunger war nun noch viel größer als zuvor. Sofie sah zu wie seine Zunge ihren Bauchnabel und schließlich die Innenseite ihrer warmen feuchten Schenkel erreichte. Jan kniete jetzt genau vor ihr, spreizte ihre Schenkel etwas, damit er seine warme Zunge in ihre feuchte hungrige Muschi schieben konnte. Seine Zunge drang gierig in sie ein und begann sie zu leidenschaftlich verwöhnen. Ihre Hände glitten dabei durch sein nasses Haar und das intensiver werdende Stöhnen signalisierte Jan, dass er sie genau an der richtigen Stelle liebkoste. Sie begann daraufhin ihre feuchtes Liebeszentrum rhythmisch gegen seinen offenen Mund zu drücken und er wusste, dass sie schon bald kommen würde wenn er nicht aufhörte. Allein die Tatsache, dass er sie auf diese Art und Weise befriedigen würde, ließ ihn fast selbst zum Höhepunkt kommen. Aber Jan wollte sich noch zurückhalten, ließ von ihrem zartem Venushügel ab und richtete sich wieder auf. An seinem Mund glitzerte noch ihr warmer Saft. Ihre Augen sahen sehnsüchtig in seine, so als würden sie fragen weshalb er genau dann aufgehört hatte, als es fast soweit war. Doch er schenkte ihr nur ein sanftes Lächeln, legte seine Hände um ihre Hüften und drehte sich sachte so, dass ihr Rücken zu ihm gewandt war. Sofie wusste genau was Jan nun vorhatte und beugte sich etwas nach vorn. Jan strich sich eine nasse Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, legte eine Hand auf Sofies glänzenden Hintern, der sich ihm entgegen reckte und umschloss mit seiner anderen Hand den Schaft seines Schwanzes. Vorsichtig schob er die Spitze seines Glieds zwischen ihre prallen nassen Pobacken. Sofie stöhnte leise als er behutsam in sie eindrang. Das Wasser aus dem Duschkopf prasselte dabei angenehm warm auf seinen Rücken. Plötzlich bewegte sie sich ihm schneller entgegen und er war im nächsten Moment bereits vollständig in sie eingedrungen. Er schloss die Augen und begann die warme Umarmung zu genießen. Als er das erste Mal mit ihr schlief hatte er Angst sie zu verletzen, da er zugegebenermaßen seine Hose recht gut ausfüllte und sie so zart und verletzbar wirkte. Der Schein trügte, denn Sofie war nicht nur wunderschön und sexy, sie suchte auch gleichzeitig nach heißem wildem Sex und das meist mehrfach am Tag. Jans rhythmische Bewegungen wurden jetzt intensiver. Immer wieder glitt sein Schwanz halb aus Sofies Hintern, nur um dann erneut vollständig in ihr zu versinken. Dabei glänzte ihr süßer Nektar auf seinem Schaft. Sofies Stöhnen wurde immer lauter und ungehemmter und auch er stöhnte jedesmal wenn er erneut in sie eindrang. Der Hunger seiner Freundin schien noch anzusteigen, denn er merkte wie ihre Hand zwischen ihre Beine glitt und sie begann sich selbst zu streicheln, so als sein sein Schwanz in ihr nicht Befriedigung genug. Diese Tatsache machte ihn an, aber sie zeigte ihm ebenfalls, dass er sich noch viel mehr anstrengen musste. Jans Becken bewegte sich schneller ihr entgegen, so dass seine Hoden bei jedem Mal gegen ihre Pobacken prallten. Er drang nun heftig und zügellos immer und immer wieder in sie ein, zog seinen feuchten Schwanz ganz hinaus und rammte ihn ihr erneut ganz hinein. Jan musste sich beherrschen, sonst würde er auf der Stelle in ihr kommen. Sie stemmte ihre Handflächen gegen die geflieste Wand vor sich, um sich seiner Bewegung gleich, ihm entgegen zu drücken. Jan glaubte sie würde gleich zum Höhepunkt kommen, wenn er so nichts dagegen unternahm. Aber anstatt, dass er sie weiter hart von hinten fickte, bis sie kam, zog er seinen Penis rasch heraus und drehte sie mit einer Bewegung wieder zu sich um. Ihre Wangen waren vor Erregung ganz rosa und sie sah ihn mit einem Blick an, so als wolle sie nur noch von der süßen Wonne erlöst werden. Jan beachtete den Blick nicht und nahm mit seinen beiden Händen ihre Schenkel hoch und legte sie um seine Hüfte, während er ihren herrlichen nackten Körper sanft gegen die Wand drückte. Sofies Arme schlungen sich um seinen Nacken als seine Eichel sich in ihre Möse schob. Als sein praller Schwanz mit einer weiteren Bewegung gänzlich in sie eingedrungen war, begann er sein Becken gegen ihre feuchte Möse zu pressen. Sofies nasser Hintern machte dabei schmatzende Geräusche, als er immer wieder hart gegen die Fliesen gedrückt wurde. Ihre Finger fuhren ihm dabei abwechselnd durchs Haar und hielten sich an seinem Nacken fest, während seine Hände ihren prallen Hintern umschlossen. Jan merkte es erst nicht, aber sein Stöhnen war inzwischen lauter als das von Sofie, welches sie ihm leise in sein Ohr hauchte. Wassertropfen perlten auf ihren Schultern und er begann sie zärtlich weg zu küssen. Sofie schien in seiner tiefen leidenschaftlichen Berührung in ihrem Innersten verloren zu sein. Er glaubte, dass sein Schwanz gleich in ihr explodieren würde und versuchte mit aller Kraft es noch etwas hinauszuzögern. Als sie ihm schneller ins Ohr atmete, wusste er was jetzt kommen würde. Er stemmte sein Becken heftiger gegen das ihre und presste ihren Körper dabei jedes Mal stärker gegen die Wand. Dann fühlte es sich so an, als ob eine zarte weiche Hand ihn inniglich festhalten würde bei jedem Mal als er in sie eindrang. Das leidenschaftliche zügellose Stöhnen, dass sie jetzt von sich gab bewies ihm schließlich, dass sie gerade ihren Höhepunkt erreichte. „Oh Gott, Jan... Oh Gott...", hauchte sie ihm erregt ins Ohr. Jan stieß währenddessen immer härter zu und merkte, dass Sofie dabei enger wurde und es schien als wolle sie ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen. Sein Schwanz rammte sich weiter hart und unbarmherzig in sie, bis sich sein warmer Samen in ihrem Innersten reichlich aus seiner Eichel spritzend verteilte. Der milchige Saft begann an seinem Schaft entlang aus ihrer Möse ihre Schenkel hinab zu laufen. Jan drang noch ein paar Male in ihre feuchte Muschi ein, bevor er dann seinen milchig glänzenden Schwanz herauszog. Er strich ihr ein paar nasse Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und nahm Sofie zärtlich in seine Arme. Sie gaben sich noch einen leidenschaftlichen langen Zungenkuss, bevor sie gemeinsam aus der Dusche stiegen und sich gegenseitig abtrockneten. Der restliche Abend sollte dann etwas ruhiger verlaufen. Sie aßen etwas vom Lieferservice, sahen sich einen Film an und gingen ins Bett. Morgen war schließlich auch noch ein Arbeitstag.

Endlich erreichte die Straßenbahn die Uni Haltestelle und Jan rannte seinen Rucksack noch schnappend hinaus in Richtung Campus. Das Rennen fiel ihm nicht gerade leicht mit der riesigen Latte in seiner Hose. Die verträumten Gedanken an letzte Woche halfen ihm gerade jetzt nicht unbedingt. Ein paar Augenblicke später hatte Jan schließlich den richtigen Hörsaal erreicht. Er versuchte so leise und unauffällig wie möglich nach einem Sitzplatz zu suchen, während er seinen Rucksack vor sich her trug um das Offensichtliche zu verbergen. Zum Glück war etwas in der viertletzten Reihe frei und er nahm auf einem Stuhl direkt neben dem Gang platz. Der Professor war der Tafel zugewendet und schrieb etwas an, so dass er idealerweise den Nachzügler nicht bemerkte. Die Minuten verstrichen. Jan machte sich reichlich Notizen, denn schon bald standen die ersten Klausuren an. Er würde sich noch mit einer Lerngruppe zusammentun müssen, um seine Kenntnisse zu optimieren. Leider hatte er nämlich einige Vorlesungen wegen seines Jobs verpassen müssen. Jan arbeitete in einem Kiosk als Aushilfe. Dort gab es auch warme Speisen wie Schnitzel und Pommes. Typisch deutsches Essen eben. Vielleicht eher ein Imbiss oder eine Gaststätte als ein Kiosk. Gedankenverloren schrieb sich Jan weitere Notizen auf und zeichnete die Skizzen des Professors so gut er konnte ab. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit war die Vorlesung endlich zu Ende und er packte seine Unterlagen in den Rucksack. Alle standen auf und strömten dem Ausgang entgegen. Als er gerade seine Bücher ebenfalls im Rucksack neben sich auf dem Boden verstauen wollte, trat ein Student entweder versehentlich oder mit Absicht mit seinem Fuß so fest gegen Jans Rucksack, dass sich der halbe Inhalt auf den Stufen verteilte und der Rucksack selbst einen halben Meter schräg nach links flog. Jan stieß einen Fluch aus. Er konnte den Treter nicht mehr entdecken, denn die Studenten aus den unteren Sitzreihen machten Anstalten schneller aus dem Hörsaal zu kommen und drängten nach vorn. Einige davon liefen einfach über die verstreuten Bücher und Notizblätter. Er bemühte sich die Sachen so schnell wie möglich wieder einzusammeln, aber der Strom an drängelnden Studenten um ihn herum schien nicht abzureißen. Als er alles mehr oder weniger unversehrt eingesammelt hatte, fiel ihm noch sein Zeichenblock auf, der neben dem gegenüberliegenden Sitzplatz auf dem Gang lag. Jan ging hinüber und wollte ihn gerade aufheben, als ein glatzköpfiger Student mit Brille und einem Handy in der Hand ihn nicht bemerkte und auf Jans Hand trat. Der andere Student schreckte zurück und ließ fast sein Smartphone fallen, als Jan einen Schmerzschrei von sich gab. Jan richtete sich wieder auf, währen der Glatzkopf sich entschuldigte und beteuerte ihn nicht gesehen zu haben. Es sei schon alles in Ordnung versicherte Jan ihm und der andere Kerl ging sich nochmals entschuldigend in Richtung Flügeltür weiter. Inzwischen hatten alle Studenten den Ausgang gefunden und er glaubte allein im Hörsaal zu sein. Endlich wollte Jan seinen Zeichenblock aufheben als ihm schon jemand anders zuvor kam. Anscheinend war er doch nicht ganz allein. Es war ein recht attraktives Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren, die ganz in schwarz gekleidet war. Sie hatte ein figurbetontes Top an mit irgendeiner grau-weißen Aufschrift, die er beim besten Willen nicht entziffern konnte und dazu eng anliegende Jeans und schwarze Chucks. Die Fremde hielt den Block in ihren Händen und lächelte in an. Jan rieb sich immer noch geistesabwesend seine schmerzende Hand, die etwas gerötet war. „Oh, hast du dich verletzt?" Fragte die Blondine und deutete auf seine Hand. „Einer ist mir drauf getreten", antwortete er knapp. „Alles okay, oder ist vielleicht etwas gebrochen?" Er glaubte wirkliche Sorge in ihrer Frage zu erkennen. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Tut nur etwas weh." Die junge Frau sah auf den Gegenstand in ihren Händen. „Zum Glück ist es nicht die rechte Hand... oder bis du Linkshänder?" „Wie bitte?" Fragte er verwirrt. Sie schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln. „Na, du zeichnest anscheinend... Darf ich?" Jan nickte verlegen und sie schlug die erste Seite des Blocks auf. Er hatte in den letzten Monaten nicht besonders viel Zeit zum zeichnen gefunden, dennoch versuchte er seinem Hobby nachzukommen wann immer es ging. Daher hatte er den Block und auch einige Stifte immer griffbereit dabei. Das hübsche Mädchen blätterte weiter und sah sich jede seiner Zeichnungen genau an. Ihm fiel auf, dass sie wirklich hübsch war. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie nur recht eintönig gekleidet war. Aber sowohl ihr jugendlich zartes Gesicht mit den vollen dunkelroten Lippen und den stahlblauen Augen, die für seinen Geschmack etwas zu viel Eyeliner trugen, als auch ihr wohl geformter Körper waren nett anzusehen. Ihm fiel der seltsame Gürtel mit den aneinander gereihten kleinen viereckigen Metallplättchen auf, den sie über den engen Jeans locker schräg hängend um ihre Hüften trug. Aus der rechten Hosentasche ragte eine massive Metallkette hervor und hing verbunden mit ihrer Gesäßtasche an ihrem Oberschenkel herunter. Er fand die Kette sei etwas zu dick aufgetragen, nur um zu verhindern, dass die Geldbörse beim Laufen nicht herausrutscht. Dabei bemerkte er gar nicht wie eindringlich er sie musterte, während sie sich in Ruhe eine Skizze nach der anderen ansah. Im nächsten Moment fiel sein Blick unweigerlich auf ihre kaum zu übersehenden üppigen Brüste, die das schwarze Top oben besonders weit dehnten. Im Laufe der Jahre konnte er eine operierte Oberweite ganz gut von einer natürlichen unterscheiden und diese hier war definitiv zweiteres. Ihr Busen fiel natürlich auf ihre Brust, er war straff und alles andere als hängend, aber nicht unnatürlich stehend. Jan ertappte sich dabei wie er unwillkürlich daran dachte wie es wäre sein Gesicht an ihre beiden großen weichen Brüste zu drücken, sie mit seinen Händen zu bearbeiten und an ihren harten Nippeln zu saugen. In diesem Moment klappte sie den Block zu und reichte ihn ihm. „Du kannst wirklich gut zeichnen. Aber weshalb studierst du dann Biologie und nicht etwas im künstlerischen Bereich?" Jan war zugegebenermaßen etwas abgelenkt gewesen und versuchte eine Antwort zu formulieren. „Ich... ich habe Kunst als eines meiner Nebenfächer. Leider ist es so, dass man damit nicht sehr viel anfangen kann im richtigen Leben. Nicht umsonst heißt es, dass Künstler ein armes Volk sind." „Selbst mit deinem Talent? Ich würde dir eine Zeichnung abkaufen wenn ich darf", erwiderte die Blondine lächelnd. „Welche denn?" Die junge Studentin öffnete den Skizzenblock und deutete auf eine herbstliche Zeichnung des Universitätscampus. Allerdings war sie sehr viel farbenfroher mit vielen braun und gelb Tönen, als der reale Campus und es waren viele punktuelle Lichtquellen zu sehen. „Ok... aber ich schenke es dir", Jan grinste sie an. „Aber... irgendetwas muss ich dir doch dafür geben können..." Es war nicht die Art wie sie es sagte, noch was sie sagte, aber Jans Fantasie spielte bei diesen Worten einfach verrückt. War es die Tatsache, dass er schon seit einer Woche nicht mehr mit Sofie geschlaffen hatte? Es war nicht ihre Schuld gewesen. Sie hatte einen harten Job mit stressigen Arbeitszeiten und war fast nie zu Hause wenn er es war. Er versuchte an seine Freundin zu denken, nicht an diese fremde Studentin. Er war seiner Sofie immer treu gewesen, selbst in Gedanken. Bei einem so atemberaubenden Mädchen konnte man auch an keine andere mehr denken. Sie war nicht nur seine Geliebte, sondern auch seine beste Freundin. Er könnte ihr nie weh tun. Und doch fand er sich jetzt in dieser unwirklichen Situation mit einer Fremden wieder, die eigentlich nur hilfsbereit war. Er versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und an Sofie zu denken und was sie ihm wohl heute Abend kochen würde, wenn sie wie versprochen früher von der Arbeit gehen kann. Er versuchte nicht daran zu denken, dass diese heiße Blondine ihm gleich jetzt und hier etwas für die Zeichnung geben konnte. Er versuchte sich nicht auszumalen wie sie seine Hose aufknöpfen könnte, seinen Schwanz in ihren sexy Mund mit den dunkelroten vollen Lippen nehmen und mit ihrer Zunge über seinen pralle Eichel lecken würde. Wie es wäre wenn er in ihrer warmen Mundhöhle wäre und sie ihre Lippen an seinem Schaft auf und ab bewegen würde, während er ihr dabei zusah und mit seinen Fingern durch ihr weizenblondes Haar strich. Oh Gott... Hör auf damit! Ermahnte er sich selbst in Gedanken. Rasch nahm er ihr den Zeichenblock ab und riss vorsichtig die gewünschte Seite heraus. "Äh... Nein, im Ernst. Ich schenke sie dir. Weil du so nett meinen Block aufgehoben hast, als alle anderen drüber gelaufen sind." In der einen Hand hielt er die Skizze in der anderen den Block, um seinen Schritt unauffällig abzudecken. Er lächelte sie an und hoffte ihren Blick davon abzulenken. „Du bist wirklich nett", erwiderte sie strahlend und nahm die Zeichnung. „Übrigens, ich heiße Lena." „Jan. Freut mich", gab er zurück, immer noch bedacht den Block richtig zu halten. Leider streckte sie ihm genau in diesem Moment die Hand entgegen. Der Zeichenblock musste seine Seite wechseln, damit er ihr die Hand geben konnte. Und in diesem Moment hoffte er, dass sie nicht nach unten auf seine Hand und damit auch auf das andere blicken würde. „Wäre es sehr unverschämt wenn ich dir meine Nummer gebe? Denn ich finde dich wirklich sehr ...nett." Jan wusste kurz nicht was er sagen sollte. Dann schoss es wie aus einer Pistole aus seinem Mund heraus. „Sorry, ich hab leider eine Freundin." Leider? Wieso leider? Dachte er. Schließlich war er in den drei Jahren in denen er mit Sofie zusammen war immer glücklich gewesen. „Oh," kam nur von Lena zurück. Dann fügte sie nach einer Pause hinzu: "Wie schade. Tja, dann stimmt es wohl. Die guten Jungs sind alle schon vergeben." Jan lächelte verlegen. „So ist das wohl. Aber... was meinst du mit nett? Du weißt doch was man über 'nett' sagt. Das ist der kleine Bruder von Scheiße." Beide mussten lachen. „Nein, so habe ich das aber nicht gemeint. Ich weiß nicht... Du bist eher der Nerdtyp, als der Draufgänger. Aber das mag ich eigentlich auch lieber." Jan guckte für einen Moment irritiert. „Moment. Hast du Nerdtyp gesagt? Wieso das denn bitte?" Lenas Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. Sie hatte nicht beabsichtigt ihn zu beleidigen. „Ich... ich wollte damit nicht sagen, dass du ein Langweiler wärst oder sowas. Es gibt hier nur viel zu viele Deppen. Und Leute die Ärger machen. Deshalb mag ich eher den ruhigen künstlerischen Typ. So wie dich. Das war eigentlich als Kompliment gedacht." Jan steckte seinen Zeichenblock zurück in den Rucksack und zog den Reißverschluss zu. „Nicht alle Leute, die eine Brille tragen sind harmlos. Was ist wenn ich zu den Leuten gehöre, die Ärger machen?" Jan tat jetzt so als sei er beleidigt, war es aber gar nicht. Er wollte sie nur etwas aufziehen. „Vielleicht bin ich ja einer von diesen Draufgängern." Lena sagte jetzt nichts mehr. Sie sah verlegen zu Boden und spielte mit den Schnallen ihrer schwarzen Umhängetasche. Sie tat ihm schon etwas Leid und so sagte er schließlich: „Ist schon gut, ich veräppel dich grad n bisschen. Hast eigentlich recht. Ich bin schon ein ziemlicher Bücherwurm und zocke Online Rollenspiele. Ich hab sogar mal Gedichte geschrieben." Jan musste grinsen, aber Lena guckte weiterhin etwas geknickt. „Okay. Ich muss dann so langsam los. Meine nächste Vorlesung geht in 20 Minuten los." Er sah ihr nach als sie an ihm vorbei die Stufen hoch ging und sagte: „Vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder, hm?" Sie warf ihm einen letzten Blick zu, bevor sie durch die Tür glitt und verschwand. „Vielleicht..."

Als Jan abends nach Hause kam, nachdem er noch ein paar Stunden nach der letzten Vorlesungen auf der Arbeit war, hatte Sofie wie versprochen schon etwas lecker duftendes gekocht. Zu seiner Überraschung hatte sie sogar ein Candlelight Dinner gezaubert. Er gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss und sie aßen gemeinsam und lange. Dabei erzählten sie sich was ihnen so in den letzten Tagen widerfahren war, wobei Jan den Zwischenfall mit Lena ausließ. Sofie hatte einiges von ihrer Arbeit im Krankenhaus zu berichten, während Jans Geschichten um den Kiosk und seine Vorlesungen nur wenig spannendes Material boten. Als der letzte Bissen gegessen war, brachte Sofie den Nachtisch herbei. Zwei Kugeln Vanilleeis mit heißer Kirschsoße und Schockosplittern. „Das alles ist wirklich toll, Schatz. Du bist eine sehr gute Köchin. Ich wünschte ich könnte dich auf die gleiche Art verwöhnen, aber meine Hände könnten nie so etwas leckeres hervorbringen." Sofie legte ihre Hand auf die von Jan. „Das mache ich doch gern, Süßer. Außerdem kannst du dafür ganz andere Dinge mit deinen Händen, um mich zu verwöhnen." Er musste grinsen. „Das stimmt. Du bist aber auch nicht ohne, wenn ich das mal so anmerken darf." Plötzlich stand er auf ging um den Tisch zu ihr hinüber und zückte er eine einzelne rote Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Sie stand auf, nahm sie strahlend entgegen und gab ihm einen leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss. Beide schmiegten sich eng aneinander. Seine Lippen glitten küssend über ihren Nacken und ihr Dekolletee. Gerade als er ihre Bluse aufknöpfte und ihre Brüste zu massieren und liebkosen begann, klingelte unverhofft ihr Handy. „Ich muss da ran gehen", sagte sie schwer atmend. „Später...", gab er zurück und war gerade dabei den Verschluss ihres BH's vorne aufzumachen. Sofie schaffte es irgendwie sich seinem leidenschaftlichen Griff zu entziehen und den Anruf zu beantworten. Es war das Krankenhaus. Sie benötigten Ihre Hilfe. Dabei war heute ihr freier Abend. Als sie das Gespräch beendet hatte, sagte sie nur mit tröstender Mine: „Tut mir Leid. Ich muss los." Sie strich ihm sanft über die Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss. „Aber ich dachte du hast für heute eine Vertretung?" Protestierte Jan. Sie schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und machte ihren BH und die Bluse wieder zu. „Es gab einen Unfall auf der Autobahn. Die brauchen mehr Leute. Sorry, wir holen das aber nachher nach, ja?" „Ja", seufzte Jan und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl. Wenn sie später nach Hause kommen wird, ist sie sowieso so erschöpft, dass sie sich nur noch ins Bett fallen lässt und gar nichts mehr vom geplanten Abend übrig bleibt. Ihm blieb auch gar keine Zeit mehr, um noch etwas zu sagen, denn sie eilte bereits zur Haustür hinaus und hörte ihn nicht mehr. „Toll."

Als es 12 Uhr nachts war wollte Jan nicht mehr warten. Er war hundemüde und beschloss zu Bett zu gehen. Jan zog sein T-Shirt und seine Jeans aus und öffnete noch einmal das Fenster, um frische Luft ins Zimmer zu lassen. Es war angenehm die kühle sommerliche Nachtluft auf seinem nackten Oberkörper zu spüren. Sein Blick glitt hinaus in den Sternenhimmel. Er fragte sich, was sie jetzt wohl macht und ob sie an ihn denkt. Vermutlich ist sie schwer beschäftigt und hat gar keine Zeit sich mit Gedanken an ihn ablenken zu lassen. Nach einer ganzen Weile sah er nochmals auf die Uhr. Es war bereits nach 1 Uhr. Sofie war noch immer nicht zurück und wird vielleicht auch erst am Morgen wieder da sein. Das kam schon öfter vor. Er hatte großen Respekt vor ihrer Arbeit als Schwester im Krankenhaus, auch wenn sie erst in der Ausbildung war. Aber die Arbeitszeiten waren einfach ein Beziehungskiller. Er dachte darüber nach wie es früher war, kurz nachdem sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Damals hatte sie noch nicht im Krankenhaus gearbeitet, sondern war freiwillige Helferin beim Roten Kreuz. Helfen, andere versorgen medizinisch oder nicht, genau das lag ihr besonders. Ein Grund weshalb er sie so liebte. Sie hatten immer Zeit für einander gefunden, trotz allem Stress. Jan schloss das Fenster wieder und legte sich ins Bett. Er atmete tief ein und hoffte, dass sie zumindest einen schönen Samstag zusammen haben würden. Vielleicht könnten sie beide mal wieder ins Kino gehen oder in einem schicken Restaurant essen. Er zog die Bettdecke über seine Brust und schloss die Augen.

Am nächsten Montag war er wieder in der Biologievorlesung, diesmal pünktlich. Während er versuchte dem Professor zu folgen und soviel wie möglich mitzuschreiben bemerkte er, dass in der Reihe direkt vor ihm das blonde Mädchen von neulich saß. Wie war ihr Name noch gleich? Lena. Genau, wie konnte er sie nur vergessen. Er starrte nur noch sie an und vergaß den Professor vollkommen. Sie strich sich ihr langes weizenblondes Haar nach hinten und kramte in ihrer schwarzen Armytasche nach einem Stift. Wie in Trance tippte er mit seinem Zeigefinger an ihre Schulter und reichte ihr seinen Kuli. Sie lächelte ihn wieder so bezaubernd an und nahm ihn freudig entgegen. Anscheinend war sie ihm nicht mehr böse. Dann war die Vorlesung auch schon vorbei. Ohne Stift hatte sich gar keine Notizen mehr gemacht. Jan packte seine Unterlagen zusammen und warf sich seinen Rucksack über die Schulter. Diesmal ströhmten alle noch viel schneller heraus als letztes Mal. Der Saal war fast leer. Jan hörte etwas, drehte sich um, aber da war nichts. Als er sich erneut umdrehte, um die Stufen nach oben zur Tür zu gehen, lief er plötzlich in Lena hinein. Ihre Tasche fiel zu Boden und er hob sie rasch für sie auf. „Sorry, ich hab dich nicht gesehen," sagte er. Lena lächelte ihn an, wie sie es schon beim letzten Mal tat. Es war ein einnehmendes herzliches Lächeln, dem man kaum widerstehen konnte. „Schon okay. Du hast mich bisher nie gesehen. Ich habe aber dich gesehen. Schon seit Monaten beobachte ich dich während der Vorlesung. Das klingt vielleicht schräg, aber ich finde dich sehr... nett," antwortete sie und legte den Gurt ihrer Tasche um die Schulter. Jan war etwas verlegen. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Er fand sie auch unheimlich... nett. Aber es gab da noch Sofie. Deshalb würde es immer nur bei nett bleiben. „Hör mal, ich gehe gleich zu einer Bio Lerngruppe. Hast du Lust mitzukommen? Die Klausuren stehen immerhin schon übernächste Woche an." Jans Augen wurden groß. „Was? Übernächste Woche? Aber es hieß, übernächsten Monat!" Lena sah nochmal in ihren Unterlagen nach. „Nein, hier hab ich mir übernächste Woche notiert. Das wurde letzten Dienstag bekannt geben. Hast du das nicht mitbekommen?" Jan schüttelte den Kopf. An dem Tag hatte er die Vorlesung nicht besucht, weil er arbeiten musste. „So ein Mist. Was mach ich denn jetzt. Das schaff ich nie und nimmer in der Zeit." Lena legte ihm sanft ihre Hand auf die Schulter. „Ach was. Kopf hoch. Ich sag doch, ich nehme dich mit zu meiner Lerngruppe. Die sind echt gut. Und es wird schon alles hinhauen." Anschließend gingen sie beide hinaus über den Hof und in ein weiteres Gebäude. Jedoch nur als Abkürzung. Die Lerngruppe befand sich anscheinend woanders. Es kam ihm vor als würden sie ewig laufen. Irgendwie waren sie auch schon außerhalb des Campus angelangt. Nahe eines Waldstückes lag ein einsames kleines Haus. „Hier wohne ich. Ich hab alle zu mir eingeladen. Letztens waren wir bei Natalie. Wir wechseln uns immer ab. Ich wohne hier mit ein paar Mädels in einer WG." Jan nickte und folgte ihr zu dem Haus. „Sehr schön hast du es hier." Lena holte ihren Schlüssel aus der Tasche und sie gingen hinein. „Geh schon mal hoch. Es ist das Zimmer links. Ich komme gleich nach." Er ging die Stufen des in die Jahre gekommenen Hauses hinauf. Es passte irgendwie so gar nicht zu dem was er sich bei ihr vorstellte. Die Einrichtung wirkte eher altmodisch und rustikal, als jung und modern. Vielleicht konnten sie die Möbel auch günstig abkaufen. Jan hatte die Tür des linken Zimmers erreicht. Es war leer. Insgesamt hatte es einen Wohnzimmercharakter. Auf der einen Seite des recht großen Raumes war eine Polsterecke, die mindestens für 6-7 Personen geeignet war. Davor stand ein alter Eichentisch. Direkt gegenüber war eine Art Mini-Bar mit Theke und hohen Stühlen. Das Fenster war sehr groß und hell und die Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf die Bücherregale neben der Tür. Trotz der altmodischen Einrichtung ein recht gemütlicher Raum zum lernen. Jan ging zur Polsterecke und setzte sich. Nach nur wenigen Augenblicken kam auch Lena nach oben. Sie hatte ein Tablett mit Cola und Süßkram und stellte dies auf den Eichentisch vor ihm. „Zucker. Prima Hirnnahrung oder?" Sie setzte sich neben ihn und nahm sich ein Fläschchen Cola. Jan nickte. Er sah kurz auf die Uhr. „Es wird spät... Wann kommen denn die anderen?" Lena trank erstmal genüßlich, stellte dann die Flasche auf dem Tisch ab und sah ihm in die Augen. Er wusste erst nicht was er sagen sollte. „Alles... ok?" Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein." Jetzt war er verwirrt. „Was ist los?" Sie sah auf den Tisch, aber irgendwie auch nicht. Ihr Blick ging eher ins Leere. „Ich hab dich angelogen. Mir geht es ganz mies dabei, aber ich wusste nicht wie ich dich sonst fragen sollte." Eine kleine Alarmglocke in Jans Hinterkopf begann zu läuten, dennoch gab er ihr eine Chance sich noch zu erklären, bevor er gehen würde. „Was soll das heißen?" fragte er nach einer längeren Pause schließlich. „Ich... Die Prüfungen sind genau in 2 Monaten. Du hattest Recht. Aber... ich ... ich habe dich schon seit einiger Zeit gesehen und wie soll ich sagen, du gehst mir nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Es tut mir jetzt schrecklich Leid, dich auf diese Art und Weise hierher gebracht zu haben. Du hast jedes Recht einfach zu gehen und nie wieder mit mir zu sprechen." Jan zögerte. Ihr Blick war immer noch nach vorn gerichtet. Eine Weile sagte keiner etwas. Sicher hätte er auch jetzt aufstehen und gehen können, aber aus irgendeinem Grund tat er es nicht. „Ich hatte dir doch klar gemacht, dass ich vergeben bin. Du bist ein nettes Mädchen, aber es geht einfach nicht." Lena sah nun vom Tisch auf und ihn an. Ihre Augen waren mit Tränen gefüllt. „Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich nur tun? Ich muss immerzu an dich denken. Wir besuchen auch noch den selben Kurs. Du gehst mir einfach nicht mehr aus dem Sinn. Und es tut so weh." Er wusste nicht was er darauf erwidern sollte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er sich in einer solchen Lage befunden. Bis auf Sofie hatte er nie eine richtige Freundin gehabt. In seiner Teenagerzeit war er tatsächlich immer der Klassennerd gewesen. Kein einziges Mädchen hatte sich damals für ihn interessiert. Er war dünn, blass, trug eine dicke Brille und war gut in Naturwissenschaften. Dazu verdammt ewig Jungfrau zu bleiben. Kurz nach dem Abi traf er dann seinen damals besten Freund. Ein Weiberheld wie er im Buche stand. Sportlich, gut gestylt und witzig. Er war ein guter Kerl mit einem Herz aus Gold und brachte Jan American Football bei. Zuerst hatte er befürchtet den Streber beim Sport zu zerbrechen, aber bald gingen sie zusammen ins Fitness-Studio und trainierten fleißig. Im Winter ging es zum Snowboarden, im Sommer spielten sie Football oder Basketball. Schon nach relativ kurzer Zeit hatte sich Jan einen recht ansehnlichen Sixpack antrainiert und war alles andere als dürr und blass. Heute erinnert nur noch die Brille mit ihren dicken Gläsern an Jans Streberzeit. Er hatte sich viel von seinem Sunnyboy Kumpel abgeguckt und auch die Mädchen wurden mit einem Male auf ihn aufmerksam. Er konnte einige Erfahrungen sammeln und legte seine einstige Verklemmtheit komplett ab. Kurz darauf lernte er Sofie kennen. Dann wanderte sein Kumpel überraschend in die USA aus. Sie sehen sich noch alle paar Jahre persönlich und fast jede Woche per Video-Chat. Und nun hätte er seinen Rat wirklich nötig. Was sollte er tun oder antworten? „Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll. Es tut mir leid, aber..." Lena warf ihr Gesicht in die Hände und fing an zu schluchzen. „Nein, es tut mir leid", sagte sie mit weinender Stimme. „Hey, das muss es doch nicht." Jan versuchte sie zu trösten und sich nicht allzu dumm dabei anzustellen. Er legte ihr sanft seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Auch wenn es jetzt wehtut, der Schmerz vergeht wieder." Sie sah zu ihm auf und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Nach einigen Momenten hatte sie sich wieder gefangen. „Das hoffe ich auch," sagte sie. „Bist du sehr sauer auf mich?" Jan versuchte sie etwas aufzumuntern. Sie hatte es anscheinend wirklich nicht böse gemeint. „Aber nein. Ist schon okay. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich finde dich auch sehr ... nett. Ich musste sogar oft an dich denken. " Als wäre ein Schalter umgelegt worden, sah ihn Lena jetzt alles andere als traurig an. Sie hatte ein verführerisches Lächeln auf ihren blutroten Lippen und legte ihre Hand auf sein Knie. Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt, ihr vielleicht Hoffnungen gemacht? Sicher, sie strahlte etwas sehr erotisches aus, was ihn schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf eigenartige Gedanken brachte. Er müsste lügen, wenn er behaupten würde, dass er sich von ihr nicht hingezogen fühlte. Im Gegenteil, er musste schon bei ihrem bloßen Anblick an schmutzige Dinge denken und sich beherrschen, um sie nicht auch mit ihr zu tun. Dennoch konnte er nicht und musste sie gekonnt loswerden ohne sie zu verletzen oder ihr Hoffnungen zu machen. „So war das nicht gemeint", sagte er und deutete auf ihre Hand an seinem Knie. Lena lächelte ihn an. Es war ein echtes Lächeln. „Oh, ich weiß genau wie du es gemeint hast. Weißt du noch bei unserer ersten Begegnung?" Jan wurde etwas nervöser. Ihre Hand glitt langsam und vorsichtig an seinem Schenkelinneren entlang, während sie sich leicht nach vorn zu ihm beugt. Sein Blick streifte erneut ihr Dekolletee und was gut verpackt darunter lag. Aber blitzschnell versuchte er ihr wieder in die Augen zu sehen und sich nicht mehr ablenken zu lassen. „Was war denn da?" Gab er zurück. Lena nahm vorsichtig seine Hand, die von einem leichten Bluterguss noch etwas blau unterlaufen war und küsste sie zärtlich. „Tut sie noch weh?" Er schüttelte den Kopf und zog seine Hand wieder zurück. „Was soll das jetzt?" Fragte er ernst. Sie ließ nicht locker und bewegte ihre Hand näher an seinen Schritt. „Du dachtest ich würde es nicht bemerken oder? Während ich deine wunderschönen Zeichnungen bewundert hatte, hast du mich mit deinen Blicken ausgezogen und..." Lenas Hand war nun an seinem Schritt und streichelte ihn. Jan atmete schwerer, wollte es sich aber nicht anmerken lassen. „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst. Ich habe nichts dergleichen getan. Ich... ich habe eine Freundin und bin sehr glücklich mit ihr." Lena rückte etwas näher zu ihm und strich dabei mit ihrer Hand über seinen Hosenverschluss. Dann hauchte sie in sein Ohr: „Und warum bekommst du dann einen Steifen, wenn du an mich denkst?" Sie begann ihre Hand gegen seinen erregten Schwanz zu drücken, der sich unter seiner Hose abzeichnete und strich durch den Jeansstoff entlang seiner Erektion. Jans Atem ging schneller. Er wollte noch aufstehen, sich von ihrem Griff lösen, nach Hause rennen... Aber in der nächsten Sekunde hatte sich Lena bereits auf seinen Schoss gesetzt, zog ihm sein T-Shirt über den Kopf und entblöste seinen trainierten nackten Oberkörper. Sie zog ihm sachte die Brille ab und legte sie vorsichtig auf den Tisch hinter sich. Dann zog sie ihr eigenes Top aus. Sie warf es achtlos über ihre Schulter und es landete auf dem Boden hinter dem Tisch. Jan war wie erstarrt, er konnte sich nicht rühren, obwohl er es wollte. Immer noch versuchte er sich aus ihrem Griff lösen und einfach davon zu laufen. Aber er konnte nicht, so als würde ihn irgendeine Kraft dort bewegungsunfähig festhalten. Nun öffnete sie ihren BH und enthüllte ihre mehr als üppige Oberweite. Lenas Brüste hatten zarte helle Knospen, waren absolut makellos und noch viel schöner als in seiner Fantasie. Während sie den Knopf seiner Hose öffnete presste sie ihre vollen dunkelroten Lippen auf die seinen. Seine lähmende Starre bezog sich anscheinend nicht auf seinen Mund. Denn schon einen Augenblick später glitt seine Zunge gierig in ihren Mund und sie küssten sich stürmisch und wild, als sie seinen Hosenreißverschluss öffnete und ihre Hand in der Boxershorts nach seiner harten Erektion suchte. Als sie ihre Finger um seinen langen Schaft legte, stöhnte er in ihr Ohr und sie begann eine Weile lang daran auf und ab zu reiben. Lena wollte aber mehr, sie stieg von ihm und beugte sich mit ihren übergroßen weichen Titten über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Er begann sein Gesicht ihn sie versinken zu lassen, fuhr mit seiner feuchten Zunge gierig an ihren erregten Nippeln entlang und über ihre gesamte Brust. Er wollte sie in seinem Mund haben. Seine Hände drückte beide Brüste zusammen und er lutschte an ihren Knospen. Dann kniete sich Lena zwischen seine Knie. Ihre Titten schaukelten herrlich vor ihm hin und her als sie seinen harten Schwanz in ihre Hand nahm und an seinem dicken Schaft auf und ab strich. Jan stöhnte erregt als sie sein Glied intensiv bearbeitete und es so hart wurde, dass er glaubte er müsse jetzt sofort kommen. Lena sah ihn mit hungrigem Blick an und sagte: „Mmmm, so groß..." Schon im nächsten Augenblick drückte sie seinen langen Schwanz zwischen ihre prallen Brüste, so dass seine glänzende Eichel oben zwischen ihnen herausguckte. Jan hauchte nur leise „Ohja." Und Lena begann auch schon ihn mit ihren Titten zu verwöhnen indem sie sie von beiden Seiten an seinen Schaft gedrückt auf und ab bewegte. Dabei leckte und lutschte sie an seiner geschwollene Eichel jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Brüste um seinen dicken Schwanz herum nach unten drückte. Er legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken und genoss ihre Zunge an seiner Penisspitze und ihre weichen Titten um den Schaft herum. Er versuchte die süße Erlösung noch etwas hinauszuzögern, er wollte mehr immer mehr. Sein Atem ging schneller und er sah wieder an sich hinab wo Lena ihre blutroten Lippen um seine Eichel gelegt hatte und ihre Brüste dabei erregt anfasste und massierte. Sie begann mit ihrer Zunge an seinem Schaft auf und ab zu fahren und irgendwie schaffte sie es ihn trotz seiner Größe fast ganz in den Mund zu nehmen. Jan stöhnte erneut, diesmal hemmungsloser und lauter als zuvor. Ihr Kopf fuhr immer schneller über seinem Schritt auf und ab und ihre warme feuchte Zunge umspielte seine Eichel währenddessen in ihrem Mund. Es war ein unbeschreibliches Gefühl. So etwas hatte er noch nie zuvor gespürt, obwohl er schon unzählige Male auf diese Art Befriedigt worden war. Es war so intensiv, dass er nach noch mehr lechzte und sich ihr entgegen bäumte. Immer wieder schob er ihr rhythmisch seinen prallen Schwanz noch tiefer in ihren gierigen Mund bis er komplett in ihr war. Lena wurde dabei selbst so geil, dass sie ihre Jeans öffnete und sich ihre feuchte Muschi streichelte während sie ihn oral befriedigte. Jan spürte wie sein Glied jeden Moment zu explodieren drohte und der Druck unaufhaltsam wurde. Er zog seinen Schwanz aus ihrem Mund, als er kurz davor war zu kommen. Als könne Lena seine Gedanken lesen, nahm sie ihn wieder zwischen ihre dicken Brüste und lutschte mit ihrer warmen Zunge zärtlich an seiner rosa Spitze bis der milchig süße Saft aus seiner puckernden Eichel geschossen kam und sich auf ihrem Hals und ihrem Gesicht verteilte. Während Jan so intensiv kam wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben, rieb Lena ihre Brüste an seinen ejakulierenden Schwanz nun noch schneller auf und ab bis die letzte Ladung auf ihre Titten spritzte. Sein ganzer Unterlaib erbebte und wurde mit Wellen der Ekstase durchflutet. Er hörte sich selbst dabei hemmungslos stöhnen, während alles andere still wurde. Plötzlich lag Jan auf dem Rücken und saß nicht mehr auf Lenas Couchecke. Es war dunkel als er seine Augen öffnete. Wie in einer automatischen Bewegung zuckte sein Becken noch immer leicht auf und ab als er in seinem Bett aufwachte und der Traum in die Realität überging. Er atmete tief und intensiv ein und wieder aus. Ein Blick auf den LED Wecker auf seinem Nachttisch verriet ihm, dass es erst 4:52 Uhr morgens war. Die Bettseite neben ihm war leer. Sofie war nicht da. Er rieb sich die müden Augen. Dann realisierte er nochmal was er da überhaupt geträumt hatte und wie echt es ihm doch erschien. Im nächsten Augenblick hob er die Decke an und sah auf seine Boxershorts, die er gerade vollkommen eingesaut hatte. Dieser Traum verwirrte ihn je mehr er darüber nachdachte. Es war bei weitem nicht der erste feuchte Traum den er hatte, aber dieser hier war so ungewohnt real. Diese Lena ging ihm wohl mehr durch den Kopf als er sich eingestehen wollte. Jan beschloss aufzustehen und seine Hose zu wechseln. Mit allem anderen würde er sich morgen früh befassen.

Samstag Morgen endlich. Jan öffnete müde die Augen. Frischer aromatischer Kaffeduft hatte ihn sanft geweckt. Er richtete sich im Bett auf, ging ins Bad um sich die Zähne zu putzen und schlenderte anschließend gemütlich in Richtung Küche. Sofie schien am sehr frühen Morgen nach Hause gekommen zu sein und hatte Frühstück für sie gemacht. Sie gab ihm einen Kuss und stellte ihm eine Tasse frischen Kaffee an den Platz. „Guten Morgen... Du siehst müder aus als ich. War irgendwas?" Sofie reichte ihm ein paar herrlich duftende Waffeln mit Konfitüre und Butter. Nach einer kurzen Pause schüttelte er den Kopf. Dabei sah er sie nicht an. Irgendwie konnte er das nicht. Er wusste selbst nicht genau wieso. Sicher diese Lena hatte ihn in seinen Träumen verführt, aber es war nur ein Traum und nicht die Realität. In Träumen passieren so einige seltsame Dinge, die man im richtigen Leben nie tun würde. Jan begann die warmen Waffeln zu essen und an seinem heißen Kaffee zu nippen. Sofie räumte derweil etwas in die Spüle und sah aus dem Fenster. Sie trocknete gespültes Geschirr ab und stellte es in den Hängeschrank über ihr. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Jan zu, der auf sein Frühstück starrte und über irgendetwas sehr intensiv nachzudenken schien. „Alles okay? Schmecken sie nicht?" Sofie versuchte eine Konversation mit ihrem sonderlich stillen Freund anzustoßen. Jan sah schmatzend zu ihr auf und grinste schief: „Mmmm." Sofie musste bei dieser Grimasse lachen. „Also sind sie okay. Ich hab sie selbst gemacht diesmal", sagte sie stolz. Jans Grinsen wandelte sich nun in ein weniger lächerliches. „Ernsthaft? Na, dann kann aus dir vielleicht doch noch eine richtige Köchin werden. Aber im Ernst, die sind toll. Morgen wieder, ja?" Er stand auf und räumte seinen leeren Teller in die Spüle, neben der Sofie lässig angelehnt stand. Sie musste gähnen und hielt ihre Hand vor den Mund. Jan stellte sich vor sie und schlung seine starken Arme um ihre Hüfte. „War es sehr hart gestern nacht?" Sie sah ihn vor Müdigkeit blinzelnd an. „Ja. Ich hatte aber auch schon schlimmere. Massenkarambolage auf der Autobahn. Viele verletzte. Es gab leider genug zu tun." Jan drückte sie näher an sich. Er wusste, dass sie nicht gerne über die Details sprach. Vielleicht sind Menschen gestorben, die sich nicht retten konnte oder die Bilder gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Er konnte sich selbst kaum vorstellen wie es sein musste und versuchte sie nicht weiter danach zu fragen. „Und nach all dem Stress machst du mir auch noch Frühstück? Anstatt dich gleich ins Bett zu legen und etwas zu schlafen... Womit habe ich dich nur verdient, meine Süße?" Sofie musste kichern. Sie tat das immer wenn er sie Süße nannte. „Ich hatte nur egoistische Gründe... und tierisch Lust auf Waffeln. Der Teil ist in 4 Minuten hergerichtet und der Rest auch sehr schnell. Du hast da einfach nur Glück gehabt wies aussieht." „Achso ist das!" Er sah sie frech an und begann sie zu kitzeln weil er wusste, dass sie das überhaupt nicht mochte. Sofie brach in ein lautes Lachen aus und versuchte sich verzweifelt zu wehren. Als sie ihre Deckung komplett fallen ließ, ergriff er die Chance um sie auf seine Arme zu nehmen und sie ins Schlafzimmer zu tragen wie ein Bräutigam seine Braut. Dann legte er sie behutsam ins Bett und deckte sie zu. Sofie musste dabei immer noch kichern. „Ich bin noch angezogen, du Nuss!" Jan grinste sie wieder frech an, nur diesmal hob und senkte er die Augenbrauen dabei. „Wenn das so ist... Da kann ich dir vielleicht helfen." Er schlug die Decke wieder zurück und knöpfte ihre Bluse auf, dann öffnete er ihre Hose. „Also ein bisschen helfen musst du mir schon noch." Sofie schüttelte den Kopf wie ein trotziges Kind. Er versuchte weiter an ihrer Kleidung zu fummeln und sie liegend auszuziehen. Nachdem er mühelos ihre Beine von der Hose befreit hatte, nahm er sich die kniffligere Bluse vor und hatte sie nach wenigen Momenten ebenfalls ausgezogen. Nun lag Sofie vor ihm nur in schwarzem BH und passendem Spitzenhöschen gekleidet. Ihre Augen hatten nur die kindliche Spielerei abgestreift und etwas sinnlichen Glanz. Jan sah sie eine Weile so an und sie ihn und nichts passierte. Er spielte mit dem Gedanken sie tatsächlich schlafen zu lassen. Zweifelsohne hatte sie eine furchtbare Nacht hinter sich und wollte nur noch schlafen. Aber wenn sie ihn so ansah, dann fiel es ihm einfach wahnsinnig schwer ihr zu widerstehen. Sofie war unglaublich hungrig im Bett und der Sex mit ihr wurde nie langweilig. Es war einfach ein fantastisches Gefühl mit ihr zu schlafen. Und nun stand er so da und sah auf sie herab, wie sie sich im darbot und genommen werden wollte und er zögerte. Etwas anderes an ihm hatte jedoch schon vor ein paar Sekunden beschlossen sich startklar zu machen. Jan bemerkte wie seine Erektion immer größer wurde und sich deutlich sichtbar unter seinen dunkelblauen Boxershorts abzuzeichnen begann. Dies war Sofie natürlich auch nicht entgangen, sie wusste nur nicht so recht weshalb er sich so viel Zeit nahm zu ihr ins Bett zu kommen. „So gern ich dich jetzt haben möchte... Du solltest vielleicht lieber erstmal eine Mütze voll Schlaf nehmen und dich ausruhen," sagte er schließlich und strich ihr dabei zärtlich über die Wange. Sofie setzte sich auf. „Und was ist wenn ich jetzt nicht schlafen möchte?" Wieder unterdrückte sie ein Gähnen. „Aber sie dich an, du bist total erschöpft." Jan setzte sich neben sie und streichelte sanft ihre nackte Schulter. Sofie schwieg. Sie wusste nicht wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte. In der Nacht hatte sie schreckliche Dinge gesehen. Selbstverständlich muss man so etwas in diesem Beruf erwarten und darf keine schwachen Nerven haben. Die hat sich auch überhaupt nicht. Sie war stark. Bis jetzt. Es gab eine Schulklasse, die sie besonders stark mitgenommen hat. Die Bilder gingen ihr nicht mehr durch den Kopf. Jedes Mal wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, sah sie sie vor sich. Voller Blut, zerfetzte Haut, Leichen. Sie versuchte die Erinnerung abzuschütteln. Jan merkte, dass irgendetwas in ihr vorging und nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm. „Was ist...," begann Sofie, „wenn ich nicht schlafen will, weil ich Angst habe zu träumen, Angst die Bilder in meinem Kopf immer wieder zu sehen. Was ist wenn ich mich versuche abzulenken... mit Waffeln... und..." Sofie starrte in die Leere vor sich, während Jan sie ansah und an sich drückte. Er streichelte ihr den Kopf und den Rücken. „Du weißt ich bin da für dich, wenn du darüber sprechen möchtest." Sie nickte in seinem Arm. „Und naja, irgendwann musst du aber schlafen und dich erholen. Du hast solche Sachen schon früher durchgestanden und gedacht, dass es nicht geht. Und dann ging es doch. Weil du stark bist, unglaublich stark. Du bist der stärkste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist und ich hätte gern selbst ein wenig deiner Stärke. Ich fange ja schon bei Kinderfilmen an zu heulen. Versprich mir, dass du dich wenigstens etwas hinlegst. Nur so... einfach ausruhen okay? Oder möchtest du vielleicht eine Tablette nehmen, um besser schlafen zu können?" Während er das alles sagte, streichelte er ihr immer wieder durch ihr weiches schulterlanges Haar und versuchte ihr Trost zu spenden so gut er konnte. Er wusste, dass er nicht besonders gut darin war, denn er selbst war in keiner sehr liebevollen Familie aufgewachsen und hatte so etwas wie Trost oder Liebe nie selbst erfahren. Sein Vater war ein Alkoholiker, der ihn wann immer er sich abreagieren wollte entweder schlug oder auf andere Weise fertig machte. Seine Mutter bekam dies noch häufiger zu spüren und war selbst ziemlich am Ende mit ihren Nerven. Sie begann kleinere Diebstähle in Supermärkten und Kaufhäusern zu begehen. Auch weil sein Vater alles versoffen hatte und am Ende des Monats kein Geld mehr für Lebensmittel war. Bis Jan 12 Jahre alt war lebte er bei seinen Eltern, bis er dann zu seiner Tante kam, die sich sehr gut um ihn gekümmert hatte. Aber er war eben nur ein Neffe und nicht ihr eigenes Kind, weshalb sie verständlicherweise nicht so liebevoll zu ihm war, wie zu seinen beiden Cousins. Diese waren viel älter als er und er diente auch dort oft genug als Sandsack, um sich ab zu reagieren. Sofie hob ihren Kopf, der an seiner Schulter ruhte und sah ihm in die Augen. „Was ist, wenn ich mich aber lieber weiter ablenken möchte... z.B. mit...," ihre Hand wanderte an seiner Brust entlang über seinen trainierten Bauch zum Bund seiner Boxer. Dort hielt sie inne und spielte mit dem Gummizug. „Mich hast du schon immer auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Und danach kann ich mich dann immer noch ausruhen. Ich weiß doch, dass du auch Lust hast." Jan sah sie auf die gleiche Art an wie sie ihn und ließ sie gewähren. Sie hob mit den Fingerspitzen den Gummizug und glitt mit ihrer Hand in seine Hose. Während ihre zarte Hand begann seinen Penis zu streicheln, wich ihr Blick nicht von seinem. Ihre Finger wanderten zu seiner Eichel und umschlossen sie mit etwas Druck, dann strich sie an seinem Schaft auf und ab. Sein Schwanz zusehends größer und schon bald guckte die pralle rosa Eichel oben aus den Shorts hervor. Sofie knetete das Glied ihres Freundes immer stärker und sah zu wie sein Atem dabei schneller ging. Irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus, die Lust übermannte ihn und er stellte sich direkt vor sie. Dann streifte er seine Short hinunter und ihr sprang der halb errigierte Schwanz entgegen. Sie sah in seine Augen und leckte sich lasziv mit ihrer Zunge über die Lippen, weil sie wusste, dass ihn das unheimlich geil machte. Daraufhin trat er einen halben Schritt auf sie zu und seine Penisspitze zeigte jetzt fast genau auf ihren Mund. Gierig nahm sie ihn in ihre feuchte Mundhöhle auch und strich mit der Zungenspitze über seine glänzende Eichel, währen ihre Lippen an seinem Schaft saugten, um ihn ganz hart werden zu lassen. Dann ließ sie ab von ihm und leckte mit ihrer zarten Zunge an dem vor ihr wippenden Glied auf und ab. Schließlich nahm sie sich seine festen Hoden vor und fuhr mit kreisenden Bewegungen darüber. Jan stöhnte leise und legte seine Hand an ihren Hinterkopf um ihr zärtlich durchs Haar zu streichen, während sie ihn oral verwöhnte. Sofie schien jetzt erst so richtig auf Touren zu kommen. Endlich öffnete sie ihren BH und präsentierte ihm ihre vollen Brüste, die sie zu kneten begann. Ihre hellen rosa Nippel hatten sich steil nach oben gerichtet und sie spielte mit ihnen als sie erneut seinen Schwanz in ihren Mund nahm und mit dem an ihm auf und ab fuhr. Ihre Zunge leckte dabei stetig um seine große Eichel in ihrem Mund. Jan begann sich ihr in entgegen zu recken und übte mit seiner Hand an ihrem Hinterkopf zusätzlich etwas Druck aus. Er hatte das Verlangen ganz in ihren herrlich feuchten Mund zu einzutauchen. Nun legte sie eine Hand um seinen harten Schaft und ihre Lippen fuhren immer schneller an ihm vor und zurück. Dann nahm sie ihn wieder ganz heraus, um ihn von oben bis unten mit der Zunge zu verwöhnen. Dabei wurde Jans Schwanz unglaublich hart und groß. Er strich ihr sanft über die Wange, kniete sich vor sie und spreizte ihre schlanken Schenkel. Sie trug jetzt nur noch ihr schwarzes Spitzenhöschen, das in der Mitte wo ihr Liebeszentrum lag schon beachtlich feucht war. Er zog sie näher zu sich, so dass sich sein Gesicht jetzt direkt vor ihrem Geschlecht befand. Neckend begann er erst nur kurz über ihre feuchte Stelle mit dem Finger zu streicheln, wobei Sofie regelmäßig wonnige Seufzer von sich gab. Dann reckte er sein Kinn vor und leckte ganz langsam an ihrer wahnsinnig feuchten Mösenritze entlang. Er tat das so lange, bis er glaubte sie hatte nun genug gelitten. Anschließend befreite er sie auch noch von ihrem letzten Kleidungsstück und fuhr da fort wo er aufgehört hatte. Dabei drang seine Zunge weit in ihr vor Hitze pochendes Geschlecht ein und erforschte das warme süße Innere. Immer wieder glitt er wieder hinaus und reizte ihren geschwollenen Kitzler mit kleinen Kreisen. Während er sie so lustvoll verwöhnte streichelte sie sich selbst ihre Brüste und massierte mit ihren Fingerspitzen ihre harten schmerzenden Nippel. Sofie stöhnte gerade laut auf, und auch er wollte jetzt nur noch eins, komplett in sie tauchen, sie gänzlich ausfüllen. Er richtete sich wieder auf und hob seine Hände unter ihre glühenden Schenkel legend ihre Hüfte an, die sich seinem erregten Glied nun geöffnet und glänzend vor Verlangen nach ihm darbot. Ihr Rücken lag dabei auf dem Bett und Jan zog sie so nah an sich heran, dass er mühelos mit einer Bewegung seiner Lenden in ihre feuchte heiße Möse eindringen konnte. Erst berührte seine Eichel, die bereits mit Tröpfchen der Vorfreude bedeckt waren, ihre nach ihm gierende Mitte, dann schob er mit einer Bewegung seine ganze Länge in sie und sie hieß ihn stöhnend willkommen. Er genoss das Gefühl gänzlich in ihr zu sein für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und sie nach aller Kunst nahm. Sein Glied glitt glänzend immer wieder heraus, nur um erneut in die wonnige Wärme ihres Geschlechts einzutauchen. Er glaubte erst sie zu hart zu ficken, doch dann hörte er wie sie leise flehte „besorgs mir... ohjaa." und er fühlte sich noch mehr angespornt. Immer schneller und härter fuhr sein großer Schwanz gänzlich in sie und wieder heraus, aber ihr Hunger schien unersättlich. Er musste sich etwas anderes einfallen lassen. Jemand hatte ihm mal erzählt, dass der Anus viel Reiz empfindlicher ist und so legte er ihre heißen sexy Schenkel aufs Bett und drehte sie rasch um. Sofie wehrte sich nicht. Im Gegenteil, sie reckte ihm ihr Hinterteil schon entgegen und wartete auf sein Eindringen. Jan steckte vorsichtig erst seine Penisspitze in ihren Anus und schob ihn dann sachte der vollen Länge nach hinein. Als er so herrlich leicht in sie glitt schloss er kurz selig die Augen und begann dann hart zu zu stoßen. Sofie kam ihm bei jedem Stoß entgegen und es fühlte sich nur noch geiler an. Jan fickte sie richtig hart von hinten und immer schneller werdend. Seine Hände umschlossen ihren festen Hintern und er beobachtete wie sein glitschiger Schaft bei jedem Stoß zur Hälfte herauskam, nur um dann erneut wieder in sie zu fahren. Schweiß perlte auf seiner Stirn und sein Puls raste. Sofie hingegen stieß immer lauter werdendes Stöhnen aus und zum ersten Mal in ihrer Beziehung fing sie an schmutzig dabei zu reden. Er fragte sich, woher sie so etwas wie „Mach's mir hart von hinten", „Härter ...Fick mich richtig durch" oder „Ich will deinen Riesenschwanz ganz tief in mir" plötzlich her hatte. Erst fand er es irritierend, da es eine vollkommen neue Seite an ihr war, doch dann merkte Jan wie ihn das unglaublich scharf machte und er an sich halten musste, um noch etwas länger durchzuhalten. Seine Stöße wurden immer schneller, immer Härter und unkontrollierter und er wusste, dass er es nicht mehr sehr lange zurückhalten konnte, gerade auch weil sie ihn so geil machte mit dem was sie sagte. Dann keuchte Sofie heiß „Ich will deinen Schwanz von vorn spüren. Bitte, ich komme gleich..." Dies ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Aber anstatt, dass sie sich auf ihren Rücken legte, wartete sie, bis er zu ihr ins Bett gekrabbelt kam und warf sich dann gekonnt auf ihn. Sie stützte ihre Hände neben seinen Schultern ab und setzte sich auf seine Lenden. Jan erleichterte ihr das Ganze indem er seinen Schwanz in die Hand nahm und ihn in ihre heiße geile Möse einführte. Sofie bewegte sich mit einer heißblütigen leidenschaftlichen Art auf ihm vor und zurück. Dabei schaukelten ihre prallen Titten die ganze Zeit herrlich vor seinem Gesicht und er leckte mit seiner Zunge gierig über ihre erregte Spitzen wann immer sie ihm entgegen wippten. Nun veränderte sie ihre Position und stützte sich auf Höhe seine Lenden an beiden Seiten mit den Händen ab. Dabei bewegte sie ihr Becken auf und ab und ihre Brüste wippten dazu in heftigen Bewegungen. Immer tiefer wollte sie ihn in sich spüren und immer zügelloser befriedigte sie auch ihn. Seine Hände glitten zu ihren prallen Titten und er begann sie zu knetten während er versuchte seinen Schwanz immer tiefer in sie stoßen. Dann war es endlich soweit. Die süße Erlösung brach über Sofie herein wie ein warmer Sommerregen. Sie stieß ein Jauchzen aus und bewegte sich weiter schneller reitend auf ihm, als er spürte wie ihr Innerstes enger wurde und seinen Schwanz festhielt als er sich ihr weiterhin entgegen rammte. Der süße Griff ließ sein Glied daraufhin den angestauten Druck entladen und auch er kam ihren Namen heiß stöhnend. Als sich sein Penis in heftigen Ergüssen in ihr ergoss, ritt sie ihn immer noch wild bis ihr Höhepunkt nun langsam wieder abebbte. Erschöpft sank sie auf seine Brust nieder und gab ihm kleine Küsse auf seinen Hals und Oberkörper zum Dank für diese wundervolle Befriedigung. Jan streichelte ihr zärtlichen über die Wange und fuhr mit dem Zeigefinger ihre Lippen nach. Sie küsste erst seinen Finger und dann seinen Mund leidenschaftlich. Sein inzwischen erschlaffter Penis steckte immer noch in ihr. Er hatte nicht das Bedürfnis ihn aus seiner warmen weichen Umgebung zu entfernen. Sie lagen noch eine Weile so gemeinsam da und genossen das in letzter Zeit so selten gewordene Beisammensein.

Es war inzwischen Abend geworden und Jan war noch einmal in die Videothek um die Ecke gelaufen, um sich einen Film auszuleihen. Sie hatten beschlossen heute den Abend gemütlich zu Hause zu genießen. Sofie richtete ein paar Snacks für den Film her. Später würden sie sich etwas liefern lassen, doch für den Anfang reichten ein paar Knabbereien. Das Handy begann zu klingeln. Ein Blick aufs Display verriet ihr, dass es das Krankenhaus war. Im darauf folgenden Gespräch mit dem Oberarzt erfuhr sie etwas von einem Notfall, der dringend ihr Fachwissen und ihre Unterstützung benötigte. Sofie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah zu den vorbereiteten Snacks herüber. Sie überlegte abzusagen. Es war ihr erster richtig freier Tag seit Wochen und sie wusste nicht, ob sie Jan schon wieder enttäuschen konnte. Schließlich redete der Oberarzt jedoch so intensiv auf sie ein, dass sie gar nicht absagen konnte. Gerade als sie aufgelegt hatte, hörte sie den Wohnungsschlüssel und stellte fest, dass Jan mit einer Hand voll DVD's ins Zimmer trat. Er sah sie lächelnd an und hielt stolz ein paar Horrorvideos hoch. „Was romantisches zum Kuscheln", grinste er. Sofies Mine blieb unberührt und sie hatte wieder diesen Blick, den sie immer hatte wenn es schlechte Neuigkeiten gab. Jan bemerkte das Handy, das sie noch in der Hand hielt und fing an langsam mit seinem Kopf zu schütteln. „Oh nein. Nein nein nein. Ich dachte wir..." Begann er er.

Sofie sah zu Boden und antwortete: „Doch, es ist leider so... Aber ich versuche es trotzdem noch rechtzeitig zu schaffen, versprochen." Jan warf die DVD's zornig auf die Couch. „Darum geht es nicht. Was in aller Welt kann denn ständig so dringend sein, dass du - und ich wiederhole – nur immer du gerufen wirst, obwohl du anscheinend nicht auf Bereitsschaft stehst?! Ich verstehe es echt nicht. Irgendwann musst du doch mal einen Tag Ruhe bekommen!" Sofie runzelte die Stirn. „Ich weiß... Aber wir sind momentan so schrecklich unterbesetzt. Die wenigen Leute, die da sind, sind also inoffiziell auf Bereitschaft. Ich weiß, das ergibt für dich keinen Sinn, aber so wurde es intern nunmal geregelt. Bitte... sei nicht sauer." Jan schüttelte erneut den Kopf, aber er war immer noch wütend. „Das ist mir egal. Dann sollen die einfach mehr Leute einstellen! Ich hab da echt keinen Bock mehr drauf. Wenn du dich nicht deshalb beschwerst, werde ich es eben tun! Und jetzt muss ich erstmal vor die Tür, um mich ab zu regen." Sofies Augen waren weit aufgerissen, ihr Geist unruhig. Jan durfte niemals ins Krankenhaus kommen, sonst würde es ein Unglück geben. Dennoch musste sie los. Er würde schon nichts mehr anstellen heute. Mit zittrigen Händen nahm sie ihre Jacke und die Schlüssel und verließ die Wohnung.

Im Krankenhaus angekommen, streifte Sofie sich erstmal ihre Arbeitskleidung über und begann die Krankenakten zu studieren. Es herrschte nur sehr wenig Betrieb. Samstag Abends lief ihre Abteilung auf Sparflamme. Sie saß in ihrem Büro am Schreibtisch. Draußen war es gerade dunkel geworden, und sie hatte nur die Schreibtischlampe angeschaltet, was den Raum in ein warmes Licht tauchte. Es reichte ihr völlig aus, um zu arbeiten und war ihr wesentlich lieber als das künstliche Licht aus den Neon-Röhren an der Decke. Plötzlich öffnete sich vorsichtig die Tür und eine schlanke jugendliche Gestalt in einem weißen Kittel betrat den Raum. Es war Steven Hartmann, der junge Assistenzarzt, der vor 3 Monaten dort angefangen hat zu arbeiten. Er kam gerade vom abgeschlossenen Studium und die anderen Schwestern schwärmten schon eine Weile von dem leichten britischen Akzent, seinen mittellangen hellblonden Haaren und dem sexy Blick. Sexy Blue Eyes wurde er heimlich genannt. Auf Sofie machte er aber ganz und gar nicht den Eindruck eines Aufreißers oder Weiberhelden. Im Gegenteil, er war zurückhaltend, tüchtig aber durchaus charmant. „Entschuldigen Sie bitte die Störung, Frau Doktor... Ich könnte Ihre Hilfe bei etwas gebrauchen und man sagte mir, Sie seien hier zu finden," sagte er, wobei er das Wort Doktor etwas englischer als deutsch ausprach. Sein Vater war Brite, und seine Mutter Deutsche. Aber er lebte seine gesamte Kindheit in Birmingham, weshalb er einen zarten Akzent hatte, auch wenn sein deutsch weit besser war als das einiger Deutscher wie Sofie fand. „Steven wir waren doch längst per Du. Und eigentlich wollte ich nicht gestört werden... Wer hat dich denn her geschickt?" Steven stand verlegen zwischen Tür und Angel und schaute zurück durch die Tür hinaus auf den Gang wo er die Schwester am Empfang kichern sah. Nun sah er wieder Sofie etwas geknickt an. „Es tut mir sehr Leid. Anscheinend hat sich Schwester Heinz einen Scherz mit mir erlaubt. Ich werde lieber wieder gehen. Sorry, nochmal." „Nein, warte. Nun, da du schon einmal da bist." Sofie lächelte ihn an. Es war schließlich nicht seine Schuld gewesen. Steven lächelte immer noch verlegen zurück, seine Wangen wurden leicht rosig. Er hielt ihr eine Krankenakte hin und öffnete eine Seite darin. Sie studierte dessen Inhalt und machte eine Notiz in die freie Zeile. Er drehte die Akte wieder herum und las. Dann nickte er fröhlich „Das war auch mein Gedanke. Ich war nur etwas zu... unsicher. Vielen Dank. Nochmal Sorry wegen der Störung." Sofie winkte ab, „Ist nicht schlimm. Lass dich nicht immer von den Schwestern aufziehen." Er schaute sie etwas verwirrt an. „Was meinen Sie?" „Naja, die denken wohl du bist so ein Held aus einer dieser TV-Serien. Einer der Liebeleien mit den Schwestern anfängt und so weiter. Du weißt schon..." Sein Blick war jetzt noch verwirrter als zuvor. Wusste er denn tatsächlich nicht, was mehr oder minder offen über ihn geredet wurde? Allen voran verteilte Schwester Heinz diese Gerüchte um ihn und wie viele Studentinnen er wohl während seines Studiums hatte. „Ich... verstehe nicht ganz, fürchte ich. Liebeleien? Warum denn das?" Nun steckte Sofie in der Tinte. Sie musste ihm wohl die Wahrheit über die Gerüchteküche vor Ort beichten. „Es gibt ein paar Schwestern, die tuscheln hinter deinem Rücken und denken du bist ein Weiberheld. Oh, aber die meisten finden dich sehr nett und attraktiv. Vielleicht gerade deshalb. Sei nicht gekränkt. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen welche Gerüchte über mich kursieren," sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln. Er schien zu überlegen. „Da gibt es schon so einiges... Es heißt du würdest die Pfleger... nun ja... die Beziehung zu ihnen sehr pflegen." Sofie musste sogleich laut lachen. „Das sagt man sich hier über mich? Da kann man mal sehen, wie weit Realität und Gerücht auseinander liegt. Nein, ganz ehrlich ich hatte noch nie etwas mit einem Pfleger." „Und ich bin kein Weiberheld. Eigentlich sogar noch...," er stotterte etwas verlegen und sah auf seine Schuhe. Weshalb sagte er das denn jetzt? Das andere Gerücht war viel besser als die Wahrheit! „Steven?" Er sah sie an. „Das ist doch keine Schande. Wirklich nicht... Es wundert mich zwar, denn an mangelnder Attraktivität liegt es wohl nicht. Aber das geht mich auch gar nichts an. Sei versichert, dass ich es niemandem erzähle, okay?" Er nickte langsam. Irgendwie wurde der junge Mann ihr sympathischer mit jedem Tag. Nicht, weil er ihr dieses Detail aus seinem Leben gestanden hatte und so verlegen wie ein Schuljunge wirkte, nein, weil er ein ehrlicher Kerl war und von denen gibt es heutzutage viel zu wenige. Er war auch jemand, der freiwillig mehr Überstunden machte, und auch Urlaub gänzlich verzichtete. Allem in Allem war er ein sehr zuverlässiger und netter Mitarbeiter. Wenn sich die Schwestern nur eine Scheibe davon abschneiden konnten. Er verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus auf den Flur.

Jan saß alleine im abgedunkelten Wohnzimmer und sah sich irgendeinen Mist im Fernsehen an. Auf die Filme hatte er mit einem Male keine Lust mehr. Frustration hatte ihn immer noch im Griff. Es stellte ihre Beziehung wirklich sehr auf die Probe. Und immer wieder gingen ihm die selben Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er versuchte sie abzuschütteln. Dann kam ihm ein anderer Gedanke in den Sinn. Etwas, das er schon fast vergessen hatte. Der Traum von neulich. Er zappte weiter durch die Kanäle und blieb bei einem Homeshopping Sender stehen. Warum denn das um Himmels Willen? Brauche ich denn wirklich eine lila Pfanne mit Radio? Er schaltete weiter und entdeckte etwas durchaus angenehmeres. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es wohl das ist wonach es im ersten Moment aussah. Ein billiger Erotikstreifen. Die Tussi im Film sah nicht sehr attraktiv aus und über den Kerl sollte an dieser Stelle auch lieber kein Wort fallen. Trotzdem legte Jan die Fernbedienung zur Seite und sah sich den Müll an. Vielleicht passierte ja doch noch was Gutes oder es kamen andere Darsteller hinzu, die besseres zu bieten hatte. Und tatsächlich, eine junge Blondine erschien schon in der nächsten Einstellung. Sie saß in der Schule und musste anscheinen „nachsitzen". Der Lehrer war nicht sehr unansehnlich, gerade im Vergleich zu der Nummer davor. Er begann sie langsam auszuziehen, weil sie „unzüchtig" war. Als er ihre prallen vollen Titten unter ihrer Schuluniform auspackte und begann sie zu lecken und damit zu spielen, spürte Jan wie sich etwas in seiner Hose regte. Als das Paar anfing bestimmte Geräusche von sich zu geben, stellte er den Ton leiser und betrachtete weiter das Vorspiel. Das Gute am Free-TV war, dass man trotz aller Zensur wenigstens die Mädchen splitternackt sehen konnte. Und der Kerl war ihm schließlich egal. Das Schulmädchen setzte sich auf den Lehrerpult und streichelte ihre nackte Muschi, die in der Zwischenzeit von ihrer Hose befreit worden war. Jans Hose wurde eng, er hatte eine unheimliche Erektion, die er sogleich aus der geöffneten Jeans holte und zu kneten begann. Als der Lehrer es der Blondine oral besorgte, schloss Jan seine Augen und pumpte heftig an seinem Glied bis es richtig hart war. Dann öffnete er wieder die Augen und erblickte die nächste Szene in der der Lehrer, ebenfalls nackt vor dem Mädchen stand und es ihr besorgte während sie auf dem Lehrerpult vor ihm saß. Ihre langen Schenkel waren um ihn geschlungen und wurden hart rangenommen. Wieder schloss Jan die Augen und sah plötzlich Lena nackt vor ihm sitzend. In seiner Fantasie hatte sie die Rolle des Schulmädchens angenommen und er war der bestrafende Lehrer. Er sponn die Geschichte weiter und in Gedanken nahm er ein Lineal und ließ es leicht auf ihre Brustwarzen klatschen. Lena schrie auf vor Schmerz, aber gleichzeitig machte es sie unglaublich geil. Er bestrafte sie weiter in dem er das Lineal zwischen ihre Schenkel rieb und dann – diesmal etwas fester als zuvor – ihre Möse damit bestrafte. Lena stöhnte selig vor Begierde und rieb sich die Muschi, bis sie schön feucht war. Dann nahm Jan die Brille ab und leckte ihr genüsslich von den Nippel, über den Bauch bis hin zu ihrem Venushügel. Dort verweilte seine Zuge in kleinen Kreisen ihr Geschlecht verwöhnend, bis sie jauchzte vor Lust. Dann ging er dicht an sie heran und schob ihr seinen prallen Schwanz hart zwischen die Schenkel. Mit einem Ruck war er komplett in ihr eingetaucht. Das Lineal in seiner Hand ließ er noch einmal auf ihren Hintern klatschen, bevor er begann sie hart zu ficken, genau wie der Kerl im Film seine Schülerin. Bei diesen lustvollen Gedanken wurde Jan unglaublich geil. Er lehnte den Kopf zurück und fuhr mit seiner Hand an seinem aufgerichteten harten Glied auf und ab und wünschte sich es wäre sie. Seine Finger streiften dabei immer wieder die pralle rosa Eichel, die benetzt war von kleinen Tröpfchen. Er verstrich sie über seinen feuchten Schaft. In Gedanken sauste noch ein paar Mal das hölzerne Lineal strafend auf Lenas zarte Haut herab. Ihr Hintern, ihre saftigen Brüste, ihre hungrigen straffen Schenkel, alles musste dran glauben. Rosafarbene Streifen hatten sich inzwischen auf ihrer zarten blassen Haut gebildet. Doch der leichte Schmerz regte sie in seiner Fantasie erst so richtig an. Sie wollte mehr, ihn immer mehr und tiefer. Sie wisperte schmutzige geile Dinge in sein Ohr und er tat all das und noch mehr mit ihr. Jan kniff sich mit der freien Hand in seine Brustwarze und genoss selbst den kleinen Schmerz. Diese Seite an ihm war auch neu für ihn selbst, aber es machte ihn so unvorstellbar geil. Lena schob ihm ihre Schenkel immer hungriger entgegen und er nahm sie wild und hart und rammte sich immer tiefer in ihr Innerstes hinein. Seine Finger rasten mit fester werdendem Griff über seinen Schwanz und er spürte wie der Druck zu nahm. Er wollte sie haben, ganz und nur für sich. Sie biss ihm in die Schulter und er schlug ein weiteres Mal mit dem Stückchen Holz auf ihre weichen Titten, während seine Stösse schneller und unkontrollierter wurden ganz wie seine Hand. Sie fuhr sich über die große pralle Eichel und übte etwas mehr Druck darunter aus. Immer und immer wieder rieb sie den Schaft mit enger werdender Umklammerung als Jans milchiger Saft in mehreren Ladungen herausspritzte. Er stöhnte ein letztes Mal auf und sankt befriedigt gegen die Rückenlehne. Der Film war inzwischen vorbei und es lief Werbung. Aber die Nacht war noch jung. Vielleicht hatte ein anderer Sender etwas ähnliches zu bieten.

Sofie hatte sich einen heißen Kaffee gemacht und las besorgt weitere Unterlagen durch. Sie musste immer zu an Jan denken, der jetzt alleine zu Hause saß und wütend auf sie war. Schon oft hatte sie daran gedacht, ihm die Wahrheit zu erzählen, aber sie wusste, dass er es nicht verkraften würde und ihre Beziehung damit beendet wäre. Das wollte sie natürlich auf gar keinen Fall riskieren. Diese Zwickmühle hatte ihr schon so manche schlaflose Nacht beschert. Es begann alles vor einem Monat als der neue Oberarzt die Abteilung übernahm. Es war ein erfahrener Doktor in den 40ern, der für sein Alter ziemlich gut aussah. Irgendwann in den Tagen danach hatte er jedem unmissverständlich klar gemacht, dass drastische Kürzungsmaßnahmen auf sie alle zukommen werden und darunter auch Entlassungen sein würden. Sofie hatte schon damals Angst um ihren Job gehabt. Mit dem Einkommen konnten sie mühelos ein gutes Leben führen, sogar mit etwas Luxus. Die Wohnung z.B. wäre sonst nicht finanzierbar gewesen und sie hätten auf eine wesentlich kleinere in einer schlechten Gegend ausweichen müssen. Außerdem wären die sonstigen Anschaffungen ein großes Problem gewesen. Mit Jans Nebenjob allein würden sie niemals über die Runden kommen, selbst wenn sie noch einen kleinen Job hätte. Eines Abends war Sofie in das Büro gegangen und wollte sich Gewissheit verschaffen, wer von den Kürzungen betroffen sei. Der Oberarzt saß lässig in seinem Stuhl und schien sich nicht weiter darum zu kümmern wessen Existenz davon bedroht sein würde. Es wäre von Oben angeordnet worden und er habe keinen Einfluss darauf. Natürlich könnte er eine Belobigung ausstellen, die einigen mehr Chancen einräumte, aber darüber müsse striktes Stillschweigen herrschen, sonst würden sich die restlichen Mitarbeiter selbstverständlich beschweren. Sofie nahm Platz und fragte, was man für diese Belobigung tun müsse und schon da war ihr an seinem Blick klar, was er am liebsten hätte. Natürlich konnte er es nicht laut aussprechen, aus Angst, dass dies in einer Klage wegen sexueller Belästigung endete. Und doch, dieser Mann war ein erfahrener und gerissener Hund, der wusste wie man jemanden gekonnt einschüchterte, damit er nichts verriet. Sofie war in solchen Dingen nie besonders schlagfertig und er erkannte sein neues Opfer schnell. Sie musste ihm versprechen den Mund zu halten, sonst wäre es schnell vorbei. Sie würde alles verlieren. Der Mann spielte mit ihren Ängsten und nutzte sie gegen sie. Der Arbeitsplatz sei ihr so sicher und sogar eine beachtliche Gehaltserhöhung wäre drin. Andere würden gekündigt werden, nur nicht sie. Denn er mochte sie sehr gern. Zuerst war es nicht so schlimm... sie sollte sich die Bluse aufknöpfen und er sah ihr nur dabei zu wie sie sich selbst ihre Brust streichelte. Aber mit der Zeit wurden seine Gelüste mehr und sie sollte sich ganz entkleiden, sich vor ihm selbst befriedigen oder sein Büro nackt putzen. Sofie hatte nicht vor so weit zu gehen und wusste es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er mehr verlangte. Sie haderte mit sich, ob es das alles wirklich wert sei. Es war doch nur eine Arbeitsstelle und sie würde lieber angezogen putzen gehen, als so weiter zu machen. Irgendwie würden sie es trotz allem schaffen zu überleben. Das sagte sie ihm auch direkt ins Gesicht. Doch in dem Moment grinste er nur hämisch und wedelte mit einem USB-Stick vor ihrer Nase. Er behauptete er habe sich „für später" ein paar Bilder mit einer versteckten Kamera gemacht und es wäre doch ein Jammer wenn einer davon etwas erfahren sollte. Zum Beweis steckte er den Stick in den PC und öffnete ein Foto auf dem sie ihre Bluse geöffnet hatte und die nackten Brüste zu sehen waren. Sofie hätte am Liebsten geweint und wäre hinaus gerannt, doch den Triumph wollte sie ihm nicht geben. Sie sah ihn mit wässrigen Augen an, doch er zeigte kein Mitleid. Er versprach ihr nichts Außergewöhnliches oder Schmerzhaftes zu tun und sie auch sonst gut zu behandeln, wenn sie nur weiterhin das tue was er sagte. Sofie stand wie gelähmt da. Wenn jemand diese Bilder in die Hände bekommen würde, könnte sie nicht nur diese Stelle verlieren sondern auch alle anderen Stellen im medizinischen Bereich vergessen. Von da an war sie ihm komplett hörig gewesen. Sie spielte bei seinen kleinen Rollenspielen mit und musste ihn dabei auch anfassen. Gedankenverloren merkte Sofie nicht wie sich die Bürotür öffnete und gerade er vor ihr eintrat. Er hatte wieder dieses fiese Grinsen im Gesicht, das sie ihm am Liebsten mit der Faust entfernen würde, aber sie ließ sich wie immer nichts anmerken und sah nur von ihren Unterlagen auf. „Ich wollte schon viel früher zu dir kommen, aber ich wurde leider aufgehalten, Schatz," sagte er diesmal mit einem etwas freundlicher wirkenden Lächeln. Sofies Blick war eiskalt „Nenn mich nie wieder Schatz. So darf mich nur mein Freund nennen, der du nicht bist. Vergiss das niemals." Er trat einen Schritt auf ihren Tisch zu und setzte sich lässig auf eine Kante. „Ist schon gut, tut mir Leid... Hast du viel zu tun?" Er deutete auf den Stapel zu ihrer Rechten. „Ja. Deshalb hattest du mich doch angerufen und meinen freien Abend zerstört oder?" Er sah sie enttäuscht an. „Habe ich das? Du musst mir glauben, dass es keine Absicht war. Und nur zur Info, ich habe dich wirklich wegen der Arbeit angerufen. Du unterstellst mir einfach immer viel zu viel. Wenn du möchtest mache ich das für dich fertig, dann ist der Abend noch nicht ganz hin." Sein Blick wirkte ehrlich und doch hatte sie eine Ahnung, dass er etwas im Gegenzug dafür haben möchte. „Was kostet mich das diesmal?" Fragte sie direkt. Er sah für einen Moment bestürzt aus. Dann erwiderte er: „Nichts. Komm ich meine es ernst... Geh nach Hause. Ich hatte vergessen, dass es dein freier Abend ist. Ehrlich!" Sofie stand auf und packte ihre Tasche zusammen. „Danke", sagte sie und ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte ihre vollen Lippen. Doch dann stellte er sich zwischen sie und die Tür. „Ach, da wäre noch etwas." Er packte ihre Schultern und drückte fest zu. „Sprich nie wieder so mit mir." Sofie nickte langsam und fragte leise: „Kann ich gehen?" Doch er grinste nur dreckig und zog sie eng an sich. Sie konnte ihn spüren. Er drückte sich hart gegen ihren Schritt. „Hast du noch ein paar Minuten?" Es war keine Frage, sondern eine Aufforderung. Seine Finger wanderten zu ihrer Bluse und er begann sie eilig aufzuknöpfen und mit seinem Gesicht gierig in ihr Dekolletee einzutauchen. Sofie konnte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrer Brust spüren und ein Schauer lief ihr den Rücken heruntern. Er presste seine Härte stärker gegen sie. Dann glitt seine Hand hinab zu ihrem Schritt und er strich mit Zeige- und Mittelfinger an seiner Mitte auf und ab. Gerade als er begonnen hatte ihre Hose zu öffnen, ertönte ein Piepen. Für einen Moment wollte er es ignorieren, doch er konnte nicht. Es war sein Pieper. Ein altes Gerät. Sein Blick war auf das kleine Display gerichtet. Einen Fluch ausstoßend fuhr er sich durchs grau melierte Haar. „Ich muss gehen." Sofie knöpfte sich wieder die Bluse und die Hose zu und richtete ihre Kleidung. „Ach... und du kannst natürlich nach Hause. Du musst nicht auf mich warten, es wird länger dauern." Mit diesen Worten verließ er ihr Büro und eilte hinaus auf den Flur. Sofie stand noch eine Weile starr dort und warme Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinab.

Jan hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen. Er war zwar nicht mehr so sauer wie zuvor, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn davon ab, den Hörer zu nehmen und Sofie wenigstens anzurufen. Er starrte das Telefon an und grübelte. Dann schnappte er es sich und wählte ihre Dienstnummer. Niemand antwortete. Frustriert legte er auf und rieb sich die Augen. Er hoffte immer noch, sie würde jeden Moment einfach nach Hause kommen. Die Worte, die er ihr zuletzt an den Kopf geknallt hatte waren nicht sehr nett gewesen. Sie selbst bereute sie nicht, nur die Art wie er sie gesagt hatte. Es war nicht ihre Schuld... nicht direkt. Sie musste nur den Anweisungen ihres Boss folgen. Aber vielleicht sollten sie sich gemeinsam nach einer besseren Stelle für sie umsehen. Es ist einfach zu kritisieren, aber schwer Lösungen anzubieten, dachte er und setzte sich an den Computer, um die hiesigen Stellenangebote durch zu gehen.

Sofie befand sich immer noch in ihrem Büro. Es waren bereist ein paar Minuten vergangen seit er sie verließ. Ein leises Klopfen gegen die Tür war jetzt zu hören. Hastig wischte sie sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und bat die Person herein. Er konnte es jedenfalls nicht sein, denn er hatte noch nie angeklopft. Die Tür öffnete sich und es war Steve, der Assistenzarzt. Er schien auch noch um diese Uhrzeit hier sein zu müssen und offensichtlich hatte er wieder eine Frage. „Entschuldigung nochmal, ich weiß ich nerve dich heute ziemlich..." Als seine blauen Augen von der Akte in seiner Hand auf sahen und Sofies verheultes Gesicht erblickte, setzte er eine sehr beunruhigte Mine auf. Sie war ihm bisher immer als von Herzen fröhliche Ärztin erschienen und er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, was diese starke Frau nur so unglücklich gemacht haben konnte. „Sorry... was ist denn los?" Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und trat einen Schritt an sie heran. „Ich kann nicht darüber sprechen. Zeig mal her was du da hast", Sofie wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Nase und schniefte. Steven legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Nein, erst sagst du mir was du hast. Bitte. Ich sage es keinem. Du kannst mir alles anvertrauen. Ich hab dir auch oft genug von meinen Problemen erzählt," sein besorgtes Gesicht trug ein ehrliches Lächeln. Sie hatte seine direkte ehrliche Art von Anfang an geschätzt. „Ich... kann es dir einfach nicht sagen. Aber ... was ist wenn ich missbraucht wurde. Mehrfach." Steve hielt sich mit der Hand schockiert den Mund zu. „Mein Gott... wann?" Sofie brach wieder in Tränen aus. „Das erste Mal vor etwa 3 Wochen. Seit dem noch ca 4 Male." Steve nahm sie tröstend in den Arm. Dann sah er ihr ins Tränen bedeckte Gesicht. „Das ist ja furchtbar. Ich.. ich hab keine Worte dafür. Wo ist es passiert?" Sofie zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen." Steve nickte nur langsam. „Ok... ich nehme an du kannst mir auch nicht sagen, wer es war ... oder ist? Mein Gott, er tut es weiterhin oder?" Sofie nickte und weinte nur noch mehr. Er hatte nur das Bedürfnis sie zu trösten, ihr zu sagen, dass es schon wieder gut werden würde, aber wie konnte er das tun wenn es eine offensichtliche Lüge war? „Kann ich irgendetwas tun? Dich schützen? Was ist mit Jan? Bitte, bitte sag mir nicht, dass er es tut?" Sofies Reaktion verriet ihm, dass es nicht so ist. „Gott, nein. Er würde so etwas nie tun. Er weiß es nicht mal. Das macht mich fast am meisten fertig." Er wischte ihr die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sofie hatte das Gefühl, dass er trotz seines jungen Alters – er war 4 Jahre jünger als sie - etwas sehr führsogliches und sehr erwachsenes an sich hatte, das ihr gerade jetzt sehr viel Trost und Stärke spendete. Er nahm sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. „Aber wir müssen das irgendwie stoppen. Es muss doch einen Weg geben?" Fragte er sie, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er erpresst mich. Er... er hat Fotos von mir gemacht." Steves Augen waren weit aufgerissen, er konnte nicht glauben was er da hörte. „Heilige Scheiße! Was für ein Monster tut so etwas. Fuck...," Er sah sie bestürzt an. „Können wir die Fotos irgendwie bekommen? Sie vernichten? Es muss doch einen Weg geben verdammt noch mal!" Sagte er schließlich nach einer Gedankenpause. „Ich weiß es nicht. Er muss sie irgendwo aufbewahren und dann wissen wir auch nicht, ob das alle sind." Steve strich sich nachdenklich mit der Hand das Kinn. „Es muss irgendwie gehen. Wir müssen das raus bekommen. Irgendwie schaffen wir das. Ich werde dir helfen, egal was kommen mag, okay?" Jetzt war es Sofie, die ihre Arme um ihn legte und zum ersten Mal seit dem sie ihren wütenden Freund verlassen hatte wieder etwas lächelte.

17


End file.
